With popularization of photographing devices such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, and integration of a photographing apparatus and a portable device, such as a mobile phone or PAD that has a built-in camera, people begin to use the photographing devices or the portable device to take images and record videos more and more frequently.
However, a photographing apparatus on a traditional photographing device or portable device can only perform separate foreground or background photographing, and can hardly capture and display both front and back scenes simultaneously.
In the prior art, fast switching can be performed between a front camera and a rear camera on the device, and photographing of the front and back scenes can be implemented with timely switching, so that front-and-back 180-degree scenes can be captured quickly. However, this method still cannot implement simultaneous capturing of front and back scene images.